


Повод отвлечься

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, yes Slade is blind, если он попадет, подушка в руках наемного убийцы тоже может быть опасна
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: У Дика есть одна проблема – Слэйд в Бладхейвене. У Слэйда тоже есть проблема – он потерял зрение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF DC 2017

Узнавать бессчетное количество знакомых по звуку шагов Слэйд научился еще тогда, когда потерял правый глаз.

Сейчас пригодилось.

— Мог бы зайти через дверь, Грейсон.

— Дурной пример заразителен, — Дик сейчас, наверное, передернул плечами.

Слэйд понял, что он здесь… черт, когда? Когда Дик только спрыгнул на пол или уже почти дошел до него?

Если бы это был кто-то с менее миролюбивыми намерениями, пришлось бы тяжелее обычного. На четвертый день этот факт перестал вызывать злость, а все нараставшее раздражение схлынуло. Осталась подавленная глухая ненависть к своей слабости и принятие реальности, изменить которую в конкретный момент он не мог.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Соскучился, — Дик, судя по шороху, оперся на спинку кресла, предварительно проехавшись по ней рукой. — Или решил проследить, чтобы никто из-за тебя не умер этой ночью.

— Я в отпуске.

Если не повезет — в бессрочном.

Клапан на банке с колой, которую он только что достал из холодильника, поддался с коротким скрежещущим щелчком. Хорошо, что Дик у него за спиной и не мог видеть, как Слэйд вскрыл банку только со второй попытки.

— И именно поэтому ты даже здесь ходишь в очках.

— Я собирался загорать, — невозмутимо проговорил Слэйд, делая глоток и сжимая банку сильнее нужного. Вмятины Дик тоже не увидит.

Как будто это действительно необходимо, чтобы понять — что-то не в порядке, в самом деле.

— Да, в одиннадцать вечера солнце идеальное, ты точно не сгоришь, — Дик оказался прямо перед Слэйдом, когда он развернулся, и сложнее всего в этот момент было подавить рефлексы и не зарядить Дику в челюсть. — Да что с тобой?

Вместо ответа Слэйда просто позволил снять с себя очки.

— Ты ослеп, — с легким непониманием констатировал Дик, не до конца в это веривший, и начал сыпать вопросами. — Что случилось? Разве твой исцеляющий фактор не?.. Это временно?

Слэйд вздохнул, прислонился к стене, сделал еще несколько глотков газировки и кинул банку в мусорное ведро (об которое он споткнулся не так уж и давно). А вот попадать из огнестрела по мишеням было куда сложнее.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Дик быстро смирился с тем, что не получит ответ ни на один из предыдущих вопросов — многолетний опыт общения с Бэтменом? — и решил перейти к более принципиальным. Слэйд понимал, чего он боится: Дику страшно, что уже опоздал. Как и десятки раз до этого, не только со Слэйдом.

— Приехал на прием к окулисту. Если бы я хотел кого-то здесь убить, я бы уже это сделал, Дикки. Ты слишком медленный.

— Были проблемы посерьезнее тебя.

— Мое домашнее задание съела собака.

Дик только фыркнул и положил очки Слэйда в карман его пиджака.

— Кстати об этом. Тебе бы теперь не помешала собака-поводырь.

В голосе сквозило напряжение и это было смешно. Ну же, Грейсон, твои актерские способности всегда были на несколько уровней выше, что случилось…

— Я действительно не наврежу никому в твоем милом маленьком городке, парень. Успокойся. Я здесь не за этим.

— С чего бы мне тебе верить?

— Я никогда не вру. — Слэйд пожал плечами. — И все-таки… Я не получил внятного ответа на вопрос о том, зачем сюда пришел ты.

— Я соскучился, старик. Тебе тоже не помешает для разнообразия проявить немного доверия.

Подтверждение своим словам Дик решил обеспечить более чем наглядное. Слэйд подался вперед, когда его потянули за воротник футболки, и наклонился ниже, чтобы почувствовать как Дик, улыбаясь, прижимается сухими губами к его собственным. А потом поцеловал сам, запуская пальцы в темные волосы. Дик крепко обхватил его за шею, прижимаясь вплотную.

— Соскучился, говоришь… — выдохнул Слэйд, запуская руки под униформу, чтобы провести ладонями по горячей коже. Дик уткнулся носом ему в шею и вцепился в пиджак, вздрогнул, когда Слэйд погладил шрам над поясницей. — Два условия. Ты остаешься тут до утра — раз. Ты не шумишь — два. Мы ведь не хотим беспокоить людей в соседних номерах.

Дик совершенно точно заебался, а у Слэйда впереди бесконечно долгая ночь, и это все — отличный повод отвлечься.

— Черт с тобой, — согласился Дик и больно укусил в шею.

На постель он Слэйда завалил сам, толкнув в грудь, и уселся сверху, сжимая его бедра коленями. Стянул со Слэйда футболку и кинул куда-то на пол, где уже валялся пиджак.

— Лежи смирно, Уилсон, я сделаю все сам.

— Подними мою одежду с пола и положи на стул. И найди в сумке тюбик с заживляющей мазью. Этого будет вполне достаточно.

— Подниму и выкину из окна, — по-дурацки отшутился Дик, впрочем, Слэйд был уверен, сделал так, как сказали, а потом — с характерным звуком расстегнув молнию — полез в сумку.

— Шесть лет назад Пэт приковала меня к кровати, пока я спал, и выкинула все мои вещи в ближайшую помойку. Не повторяйся, это уже банально.

Слэйд давно — лет шесть — не чувствовал себя так глупо, как сейчас. Подавив желание повернуть голову на шорох — как будто это что-то даст — подложил руки под голову и ждал, когда Дик закончит, пытаясь отделаться от глухого чувства раздражения.

— В твоих вещах ужасный бардак. Очки для чтения, к слову, тоже ужасные. И зачем ты вообще хранишь эту… субстанцию? На тебе же все заживает как на собаке.

Слэйд кинул подушку туда, откуда звучал голос Дика.

— Эй! — Дик швырнул ее на прежнее место, а потом снова сел на Слэйда. — Ну и кому из нас слегка за двадцать?

Слэйд молча провел ладонями по плечам и шее Дика, гладя обнаженную кожу — Дик предпочел не терять время даром и раздеться сразу — обхватил лицо ладонями и потянул к себе, вынуждая наклониться ниже, чтобы поцеловать. Так быстрее получилось переключиться и откинуть обратно на задворки сознания мысль о том, что ему не хватало этой пустой болтовни.

— Ты кое-что забыл, Дикки, — протянул Слэйд, когда натолкнулся пальцами на маску на его лице. Провел по краю, прежде чем подцепить ее и снять. Дик, забрав маску, куда-то ее убрал, и в следующую секунду был бесцеремонно опрокинут на спину.

— Погоди. Я хочу, чтобы было честно. И даже не начинай снова о том, что честно с суперзлодеями не бывает, — Дик остановил Слэйда, когда он прижался губами к его кадыку — солоноватая кожа пахла каким-то идиотским мылом, которым Дик пользовался, в сотый раз забывая купить гель для душа вместо кончившегося, — и снял повязку с правого глаза Слэйда. Слэйд позволил, вздрогнув, когда Дик коснулся век шершавой подушечкой пальца и осторожно погладил короткий шрам, и прижал запястья Дика к матрасу. — Да чтоб тебя. Опять никакой инициативы…

Высказывать недовольство Дик мог сколько угодно — то, что он расслабился и даже не пытался высвободиться, Слэйд прекрасно чувствовал.

Не видеть, а чувствовать отдачу было странно. Слэйд привык наблюдать за тем, как Дик сминает простыни, жмурит глаза, кусает губы и сильнее запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в подушку, привык ловить затуманенные похотью и нетерпением взгляды. Сейчас такой возможности не было, зато то, как Дик под ним прогибался, как невольно дрожал от укусов и льнул ближе, ощущалось острее. Дик — Слэйд не слишком долго его держал — гладил его по плечам, шее, груди, нарочно царапал короткими ногтями, ерошил волосы на затылке, зарываясь в них пальцами, и всячески способствовал тому, чтобы Слэйд тоже не мог ровно дышать.

Слэйд с нажимом провел ладонями по бокам Дика, стянул нижнее белье, погладил по низу живота в том месте, где должна была остаться красная полоса от резинки, вырывая еще один шумный выдох. Дик под ним прогнулся, потираясь возбужденным членом о его пах — и Слэйд прекрасно знал, что у Дика сейчас, как и каждый раз, пробежали мурашки от контакта с грубой тканью джинсов — и глухо застонал, сильнее сжимая пальцы на плече Слэйда, когда он заглушил стон поцелуем.

— Я ведь говорил тебе, Дикки, — Слэйд сдавил член Дика у основания, провел по стволу и потер уздечку, сильно укусил за мочку уха, когда Дик снова приглушенно застонал. — Не шуми.

В ответ последовал только болезненный тычок под ребра.

— Ну же, — Слэйд усмехнулся, поглаживая большим пальцем головку члена и вслушиваясь в то, как Дик шумно втягивает воздух. — Будь хорошим мальчиком.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь.

— Врешь.

Дик сунул Слэйду в свободную руку тюбик с мазью и нетерпеливо проговорил, прежде чем снова откинуться на подушку:

— Давай уже.

И вместо того, чтобы лечь спокойно, через пару секунд толкнул Слэйда ладонями в грудь, отстраняя, и воспользовался паузой чтобы перевернуться на живот.

— Я весь в твоем распоряжении.

И зарыться носом в подушку, судя по приглушенному голосу.

Слэйд промолчал, неторопливо поглаживая Дика вдоль позвоночника. Говорить тот мог что угодно, а торопить его — пока не надоест, только того, что Дик подавался навстречу его руке, пытаясь продлить прикосновения и сделать их ощутимее, это не отменяло ни капли.

Пока Слэйд растягивал его пальцами, Дик действительно молчал. Только дышал тяжело и шумно — наверняка хватал ртом воздух, как и каждый раз, когда Слэйд запрещал ему стонать — и пытался податься навстречу. И точно комкал простынь или вцеплялся в подушку каждый раз, когда Слэйд тер простату.

— Боже, почему я снова трахаюсь с тобой вместо того, чтобы сдать полиции…

Риторический вопрос.

— Потому что тебе со мной хорошо. Потому что супергероям иногда тоже нужно отдыхать, — лениво откликнулся Слэйд, добавил третий палец и усмехнулся, когда Дик охнул. — И потому что мои юристы способны Дарксайда выставить библиотекарем, а не только помешать доказать, что отставной полковник Уилсон и Дезстроук — один и тот же человек. Хочешь сказать что-нибудь еще?

— Если только то… Что я тащусь от твоего голоса. Особенно когда ты возбужден. Охрененно звучит.

Дик негромко рассмеялся, а потом опять приглушенно застонал в подушку.

Слэйд заменил пальцы членом, и от проникновения Дик напрягся, коротко ругнувшись. Слэйд замер, не дожидаясь просьбы притормозить, только бесцеремонно вздернул Дика за бедра перед этим, заставляя приподнять, и поцеловал между лопаток.

— Давай, — Дик, чуть поерзав, обмяк, податливо прогнулся, когда Слэйд мягко надавил ему на поясницу. — Какой аккуратный, вы подумайте…

— Предпочтешь, чтобы я сломал тебе что-нибудь? — Слэйд вопросительно приподнял бровь и подался назад, а потом снова вставил Дику до упора и сам шумно выдохнул одновременно с ним, сильно сжал пальцы на бедре.

— Нет. Мои кости… — у Дика выбило из легких воздух, когда головка члена вновь проехалась по простате, — …мне очень дороги. Они не срастутся так быстро… как твои. Но против пары синяков или следов от… укусов там, где их не видно… я не буду. Господи, Слэйд, быстрее.

Принято.

Слэйд хотел не так. Изначально. Хотел трахать Дика плавно и медленно — потому что для нетерпеливого Дика это было сущим издевательством — но непривычная ситуация вопреки здравому смыслу заводила куда сильнее, чем можно было предположить, так что… На отсутствие терпения сегодня мог жаловаться не только Дик.

Поэтому Слэйд повелся, увеличивая темп, и глухо зарычал, когда Дик нарочно зажался и подался навстречу сам.

— Да надо же… Тоже умеешь реагировать.

Слэйд в ответ стиснул зубы на загривке Дика, по-звериному зализывая место укуса. Скользнул рукой по простыни, чтобы найти ладонь Дика и накрыть своей, сжать. Дик в ответ снова глухо ругнулся, глотая очередной стон и прижимаясь к Слэйду спиной.

Дика надолго не хватило — кончил, все-таки застонав в голос, через пару минут после того, как Слэйд принялся ласкать возбужденный член в том же темпе, в котором двигался. Самому Слэйду чтобы получить разрядку потребовалось немногим больше времени.

— Эй. Ты тяжелый, в курсе? — Дик несильно пихнул Слэйда локтем в живот. Правда, далеко не сразу.

Слэйд молча растянулся рядом, но бесцеремонно сгреб Дика в охапку, прижимая к себе спиной.

— Я бы умилился твоей привычке обниматься после секса, если бы у меня язык поворачивался назвать твою стальную хватку объятиями, — Дик сполз чуть ниже и запрокинул голову, чтобы потереться затылком о чужое плечо. — Я, конечно, могу вывернуться, но будет круто, если ты просто меня отпустишь.

— Ты тут до утра, — напомнил Слэйд, подавив желание зевнуть, но руку все же убрал.

— Мне нужен душ, а потом я вернусь читать тебе сказки на ночь.

В этот раз от брошенной подушки Дик увернулся, жертвовать на это неблагодарное дело вторую Слэйд не стал. Заставить вымотанного за день Дика выполнять его дурацкое обещание, например, более жестоко.


End file.
